Harry Potter and the Japanese Prince
by C.J Todd
Summary: Harry figures his summer with the Dursleys will be as horrible as the last. Things appear to be going just as Harry expected until he meets and befriends a young man by the name of Satoshi Wanibuchi.Work for NaNoWriMo
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, age 13 nearly 14, sat down in an empty outdoor restaurant chair and watched as the people around him mulled around, some on skates, some on phones, many with their families. He frowned when he thought of his _family_. He shouldn't have been so surprised when the Dursley's decided to leave him in London for the hell of it. They'd done it before just for laughs, and he should've known better when they'd ordered him into the car and said they were going to London. Harry just thought they had wanted a pack mule to carry their shopping bags, but he should've known better anyway. It was as fun as a game for the Dursley family as Harry Hunting was for Dudley and his gang. Harry didn't get his chores done, but at least the Dursley's wouldn't have to see him, hear him, and could pretend he didn't exist. Having nowhere else to go, Harry would usually make it back to Privet Drive eventually.

Harry sighed. He hadn't any money, and the only thing he had was his wand he'd managed to sneak past Uncle Vernon. He couldn't buy anything to eat, and it wasn't like the Dursley's had cared to feed him before abandoning him, it was lucky for him at least water was free. Without anything to eat he wouldn't have much energy to make the walk back to Privet Drive and the Dursley's anger would just be miserable if they thought he'd 'lollygagged.' Harry downed the last of his water. It was better not to stay in one place. Harry knew he was fairly short and couldn't pass for that old to be on his own, and the Uncle Vernon would skin him alive if the police showed up with Harry in tow.

Weaving his way through the people making their way on the sidewalk, Harry's years of instinct avoiding the Dursley's fists, or in Aunt Petunia's case frying pan, failed him when he ran right smack into a man's chest. He went tumbling to the ground and lost his glasses. It made the crowd of people divert to avoid him, although a few curious onlookers glanced or stared at the boy. Harry scrambled for his glasses when someone grabbed him by one hand, pulled him up, and placed his glasses into the other hand. Harry shoved on his glasses haphazardly to get a good look at the person.

The young man looked about his age, or a bit older. He was at least a head taller than Harry. Broad shouldered and fair with a slender face and shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail; the boy's grey eyes glimmered with amusement. The young man asked, "You okay? Didn't mean to run into you like that, sorry."

Harry smiled, "It's fine. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Thanks for your help though. It's nice to meet you."

The boy stuck out his hand, "Pleasure's all mine. Names Satoshi Wanibuchi."

Harry shook his hand, "Harry Potter."

Satoshi's eyes flickered to his forehead. Harry waited for the outburst he usually got, but received none. Satoshi just subtlety winked. Harry was about to question him about it when his stomach grumbled like an old water heater; loud and not missable. Harry blushed, but Satoshi just chuckled it off. "Harry, since you're obviously hungry do you want to get something to eat. I'll buy."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Satoshi smiled, "I'm a bit peckish myself, and wouldn't mind the company. My dad's been busy like hell, and I just moved to Britain, so I don't know anybody here. You seem like an alright guy. And besides-."

Satoshi lowered his voice to a whisper, "It's always nice to chat with a fellow wizard."

Harry couldn't help but smile in response to Satoshi's, "I guess that's fine then. I live in a muggle neighborhood with my aunt and uncle, so I can only send letters to my friends at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts!" Satoshi exclaimed, "I'm going to be transferring there. Come on, let's get something to eat and you can tell me about it, alright?"

Satoshi tugged Harry by the arm and led him back down the sidewalk into a small cafe. Harry plopped down into one of the booths, and Satoshi slid into the bench across from him. When the waitress came around Harry ordered the cheapest soup on the menu, chicken and rice, and a water. Satoshi raised a brow, but didn't comment other than to order the same.

Harry asked, "Satoshi, is your name um-Korean? Where'd you go before deciding to come to Hogwarts?"

Satoshi shook his head, "Japanese actually. Born and raised in Japan, although I've spent time in France, Italy, and the States. I attended the Rikkyo Academy of Majikku. A number of my friends attended Mahoutokoro, but I wasn't sold on the idea of attending a school on a volcano. Didn't really decide to come to Hogwarts, but it's just how things worked out. I don't really know much about it except it's somewhere in Scotland. What are the professor's like? The curriculum? Is there a swordsmanship class?"

Harry whistled, "Wow, I've never even been out of the UK. A friend of mine went to France once. She said it was pretty great. Hogwarts is great really-well there've been some issues, but I'm kind of a magnet for trouble it seems. I don't want to spoil the school for you, you have to just see it, but I can tell you about the professors and the classes. There's no swordsmanship class, although that sounds wicked, maybe you should start a club around that. I'd join. Anyway, there's transfiguration, charms, potions, divination, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, ancient runes, muggle studies, defense against the dark arts, herbology, astronomy, history of magic, and well those are the one's I can think of at the top of my head. If I had to pick a favorite I'd say DADA, but I love Quidditch. I'm the seeker for Gryffindor!"

"I've taken most of those, not muggle studies since well my mom was a mundane or divination since I'm not a seer. I just may try to start a swordsmanship club. Self Defense/Combat class was always fairly interesting. Melandro-Sensei always kept us on our toes. I remember how intense they were about Quidditch at Mahoutokoro. My schools in the city, so no Quidditch, but football was always fun, and I played on the baseball team. What's Gryffindor?"

Harry thanked the waitress when she sat down the boy's soups, "It's the house I'm in. Does your school not have houses."

Satoshi shook his head, "Nope, just class levels. Guess I'll see what house I'm in when I get to Hogwarts."

Before he dug into his soup, Satoshi murmured, "Itadakimasu."

Harry, not wanting to be rude, did the same.

Satoshi grinned, and Harry couldn't help but think how bright and warm his smile was.

"Sorry, I forget I'm not in Japan sometimes. That's just sort of translates to thank you for the food."

Harry shrugged, "I don't mind. For what it's worth, your English is brilliant."

Satoshi sipped his water, "My mum taught me English around the same time I started speaking Japanese. I also speak French, Italian, and Spanish. I know some Russian and a dash of German. My step father was big on learning language and being well rounded and such."

Harry's stomach caught his attention to much to continue talking, but after the soup was gone, and Satoshi insisted on getting two slices of cake for them, the two talked like they were old friends. Harry told him about his fame and how uncomfortable it made him, and how grateful he was Satoshi didn't comment on it. Satoshi just told him his mom always told him to treat everyone with the respect they deserve, and a person being famous does not make it okay to treat someone like shit. Satoshi told him about Rikkyo Academy and his old professors, although Satoshi called them all sensei. Harry told Satoshi about Mcgonagall's strict but fair ways, of Trelawny's battiness, of Flitwick's enthusiasm, and he even grumbled about the Bat of the Dungeons Snape.

Satoshi's eyebrows shot up when Harry told him about Snape, but Harry tried to comfort him that Snape was bad, but certainly not a good enough reason not to attend Hogwarts. Satoshi just nodded, although his thought seemed to turn elsewhere, so Harry changed the subject. He talked about Hermione, Ron, the other Weasleys, Malfoy, and even made some omissions about a certain innocent godfather. Satoshi listened contently, and would utter a sarcastic comment or witty phrase making it his mission to make Harry laugh. Satoshi talked about his mother, and stepfather, but didn't go into any detail about his father. He talked about his step siblings who were all much older than him, and how his step brother Julius, an uppity but rather kind doctor, had gifted him with a motorcycle upon coming to Britain.

They'd talked for so long, neither boy had noticed the passage of time, and when Harry absentmindedly looked at the clock all the blood drained from his didn't have long before nightfall. He'd wasted all the time he could've been walking back to Privet Drive. He groaned and laid his head against the table. Uncle Vernon would kill him. He was sure of it. Satoshi asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry rolled his head around to meet Satoshi's eyes, and was startled by the actual, real for real, concern that lay there. Harry sighed, "Uh, well I'm supposed to be home by dark. I was going to walk, but um guess lost track of time."

Satoshi ruffled Harry's hair, "No problem, I can take you. Where do you live?"

Harry tried and failed to make his hair look a bit presentable, "Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey, Little Whinging."

Satoshi frowned, "I think I know where that is. It's a little far for a walk."

Harry could only shrug in response.

Satoshi led him to where his motorcycle was parked and shoved a helmet into his arms, "Only got one helmet, but you've never been on a bike before so you can take it. Just hold on, okay?"

Satoshi took a moment to tighten his ponytail before he put a leg over the bike and gestured for Harry to get on. Harry put on the red helmet with a blackened visor and climbed onto the bike while Satoshi held it steady. Harry knew he had to hold on, but gulped when he realized he'd have to hold onto Satoshi's waist. Harry gathered up as much Gryffindor courage as he could muster and gingerly wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist just as the motorcycle roared to life. Harry took a breath before Satoshi tore away from the curb and weaved into traffic.

It was almost like flying. They were going so fast, and everything passing by was a blur. It probably would've felt more exhilarating without the helmet, and from the look on Satoshi's face it was. The wind whipping his bangs back, and his grey eyes practically glowing with thrill. Harry's chest felt warm against Satoshi's back, and wrapped his arms tighter around his midsection. It made his heart feel like it was going to pump out his chest, but Harry just chalked it up to the motorcyle ride.

They pulled into Privet Drive, none to quietly, and Uncle Vernon in his pajamas and robe wretched the door open, and was about to yell, but before he could roar, "Boy!" He noticed the other person sitting on the motorcycle. Uncle Vernon was never one to make a scene, after all what would the neighbors think. Even if it was some ruffian on a motorcycle. Harry jumped off the bike after reluctantly letting Satoshi go, and handed him back his helmet.

Harry found himself feeling nervous for no reason, "Um, thanks,for taking me home."

"No trouble, Harry. I'll try to come visit sometime if you want."

Harry was tempted to say no with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia being their usual selves and Dudley, but Satoshi didn't look the type to take Dudley's bullying sitting down. Harry replied, "That'd be great, Satoshi."

Satoshi grinned, "You can call me Sato."

Harry couldn't help but smile back. It felt like he;d been given sometime important. Permission to call someone a nickname. It was something small, but for some reason felt like a big thing concerning Satoshi, "Anyway, Thanks Sato."

"See you later, Harry."

"See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi swung his legs as hard as he could on the swings of the Surrey Park. Harry sat on the only other non-broken swing and lazily kicked his legs back and forth in the dirt. Harry had been surprised when Satoshi showed up on his bike and took him to lunch with another helmet in tow, but he quickly became adjusted to the new routine. He did his chores for the Dursley's, pretended like he didn't exist, grew annoyed with the lack of information from anyone, tried not to think about the Dementors and Sirius getting caught, and overall tried to sleep even with the nightmares and get through his time in Durskaban without any more bruises.

The best days were certainly the days whenever Satoshi came to pick him up. They'd hang out in the library, the diner, the park and for the most part they'd just talk. It felt good to have someone to talk too, who was completely impartial, who just listened to what he had to say. As Hogwarts grew nearer, Harry knew he was going to miss his talks with Satoshi, even though they were both going to Hogwarts, Harry didn't know what house Satoshi would be in. As they hung out, Harry came to realize Satoshi may be kinder than a saint to him, but Satoshi wasn't all that friendly to everyone else.

Satoshi was rude, sarcastic, irritable, impatient and had a bit of a cruel streak. He became annoyed easily when things didn't go his way, he had a dark sense of humor, and he treated people he didn't like as if they were the most idiotic simpletons he'd ever met. He threatened Dudley with a knife and stepped on the stomach of one of his gang after they decided they wanted to play Harry Hunting. He was obviously from money in the way he never cared about cost or buying Harry anything, and was nonchalant about it. Satoshi didn't rub him the wrong way Malfoy did. Harry didn't know why, but accepted it nonetheless since Satoshi never treated him with anything other than kindness. Satoshi himself claimed he wasn't a nice person, but Harry would see him be thoughtful to little kids and protective of those who cannot protect themselves. Perhaps it was just a bit hard to be intimidated by someone so theatrical and dramatic with a tendency to recite Shakespeare.

Harry watched Satoshi jump off his swing, run to a patch of wild flowers, and come back to Harry as he spoke in a high pitched voice, " _There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. Pray you, love, remember. And there is pansies, that's for thoughts."_

Not to mention, the amount of flirting Satoshi did was ridiculous.

Harry chuckled, "That's not rosemary nor a pansy. It's a weed. Second, I don't know what you're quoting so you'll have to tell me."

Satoshi put the back of his hand to his forehead and gasped, "Tragic that one such as yourself does not know of Ophelia of Hamlet. I'm going to have to let you borrow my copy." Satoshi grinned, "But seriously, Hamlet if my favorite. I'm going to have to find some production that's going on of Hamlet to take you."

Harry jumped off the swing and stumbled, but Satoshi quickly caught him. Harry winced when Satoshi's hand collided with his still bruised ribs, but he hadn't expected Satoshi to notice it. Satoshi raised a brow, "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied automatically.

Satoshi put his hand back where it had touched Harry, and frowned when Harry tried and failed not to react, "No, you're not. Lift your shirt for me and I'll see what we're dealing with. If Dudley messed with you again I swear…"

Harry blushed when Satoshi gingerly rolled up Harry's oversized shirt and hissed when he saw the large purple bruise on his ribs. Satoshi gently poked it and his frown deepened, "Dudley fucking did this."

Harry shook his head. Satoshi was good at telling when someone lied.

Satoshi's face became the epitome of fury before he regained himself, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "Harry, we're friends, right?"

Harry put his shirt back down, "Of course!"

Satoshi straightened up and nodded, "Look, I'm not stupid. I know those fucking Dursleys value dirt more than they do you. I knew they didn't like you, hell my step father wasn't all that fond of me, but he never hit me. I don't want you to be somewhere that's not safe and if you want, it's totally up to you, you could come stay with me. My dad's busy and works in Scotland, so he let me get an apartment in London since he's never really home anyway, and-"

Harry blinked, "What? Wait! You really-you want me to live with you?"

Satoshi smiled, "Yeah, of course. You're my friend. I have my own apartment. I don't see why not, and I don't want you to have to go back to those assholes."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "What about my trunk and Hedwig?"

Satoshi's smile turned into a cheshire grin, "You see there's a difference between Japan and the UK. In Japan, using magic is encouraged in order to strengthen the child's magical core, so at the moment, my wand doesn't have the trace on it. The Ministry won't know if I do magic because I'm not under ministry jurisdiction yet. I may have put it off for sometime."

Harry ducked his head, "I don't want to be a burden, and-"

Satoshi interrupted him, " Friends aren't burdens. We've been hanging out for weeks, so that means you're not a burden. If you were I could've just run off and done some other shit It'll be fine. I'll grab Hedwig and your stuff."

Harry raised a brow, "Like I'd let you go to the Dursley's alone. You can use magic and if I'm not there you might turn them into toads or something."

Satoshi put his hand over his heart, "How could you think such a thing! I was thinking maggots actually, but toads will do."

"No, Sato."

Satoshi sighed, "Okay, but you're too nice for your own good."

Harry grabbed Satoshi's sleeve and started to drag him towards Privet Drive, "Come on!"

Satoshi Wanibuchi considered himself a very calm and collected man, but he thought it was perfectly justifiable to slam his fist into Vernon Dursley's face when he said 'good riddance, freak.' to Harry. Harry was too busy sending Hedwig off before Satoshi could shrink her cage to stop him. As satisfying as breaking Vernon's nose was, Harry's scolding all the way to Satoshi's motorcycle was worth it. With Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage in his leather jacket pocket, he drove to his building in London. When they came to a stop outside the building, Harry took one look at the high class building and blanched. Satoshi chuckled, but chose not to comment on it.

Harry hid behind Satoshi when the doorman gave him a look that Satoshi returned with a glare. Harry felt uneasy just walking into the building. Satoshi put a hand on the small of his back and whispered, "I can shrink some of my clothes for you till we can get some new ones. Dudley's hand-me-downs aren't really in fashion."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about? I hear they're all the rage in New York. I've been thinking about getting new clothes, but I didn't want the Dursley's to take them away."

Satoshi chuckled and led Harry to the elevator.

Satoshi unshrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, and went to go get Harry some better clothes while Harry looked around. They were on one of the most upper floors, Satoshi said his dad stopped him from getting the penthouse suite, with three large bedrooms, a spacious living area, and a kitchen Aunt Petunia would've died for. Harry jumped onto the cloud-like bed of the room Satoshi led him into and buried his face into the pillow. He was away from the Dursley's! Actually away from them! Harry couldn't stop a giggle from going to his lips. After what happened with Sirius, he thought he would never get out until he was seventeen.

Satoshi sat the clothes down on a chair and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Harry giggle into his pillow. He couldn't help but think of how nice to was to see Harry looking carefree and happy for once. Satoshi tossed the bruise paste up into the air and caught it until Harry noticed he was there. Satoshi said, "Strip for me, Harry."

"Buy me dinner first." Harry retorted.

Satoshi tried to remain stoic, but couldn't keep himself from laughing, "I was going to buy dinner anyway, but fine I guess. My dad's handy with potions so I got some bruise paste for you. Can't have any fun with bruises."

Harry rolled over, sat up, and took off his shirt. Harry grabbed the bruise paste out of Satoshi's hand before he could do anything. He mumbled, "I can put it on myself."

Satoshi raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. Do it yourself then."

Harry rubbed the paste into his bruise as gently as he could. He felt Satoshi's eyes on him, but didn't comment or joke about it like he usually would with Satoshi. He wasn't anything special to look at, especially with how skinny he was. He figured Satoshi was just watching worried about the bruises and scars on his body. Satoshi tended to worry too much when Harry was concerned.

Satoshi sat down on Harry's bed and fell back with his hand cradling his head when Harry put the bruise paste on the dresser. Harry laid down next to him and watched as his eyelashes fluttered closed. Satoshi was handsome, Harry knew that, he'd seen girls and even some of the assholes in Dudley's gang give Satoshi a look over. He was tall, fit, and had a pretty face. Dudley had tried to upset Satoshi by calling him a fairy among other things, but Satoshi just laughed and threatened him with his switchblade if he gave Harry any trouble. Satoshi opened one eye and smiled, "See something you like?"

"Maybe."

Satoshi sat up, "Good to hear."

Harry huffed, "You're so full of yourself."

"That may be true, and since you're my guest I will allow it."

Harry put his hand on top of Satoshi's and asked, "You're sure you don't mind me staying here. What if you dad doesn't like it?"

Satoshi replied, "Dad doesn't give two shits what I do. He's still getting used to the whole 'Dad' thing anyway."

Harry mumbled under his breath, "What if you get a girlfriend and want to be alone or something."

Satoshi raised a brow, "Whatever gave you that idea."

"Nothing, I just um thought about it, and you might not want me hanging around if you do so-"

Satoshi interrupted, "Harry, I really don't think that's going to happen."

"It could!"

"Won't!"

"Could!"

Satoshi lifted Harry's hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss against his knuckles and laughed when he saw Harry had opened his mouth to speak, but seemed like he was lost for words. "Won't!"

Harry ducked his head to hide his cheeks which were dusted pink, "Fine, if you say so."

Satoshi lifted Harry's chin and smiled, "I know so."


End file.
